Nuka-World access tunnels
}} The Nuka-World access tunnels are an underground tunnel system at Nuka-World in 2287. The tunnels form the majority of The Gauntlet. Background The Nuka-World access tunnels were used by the personnel of Nuka-World, with the intention to move them around unseen beneath the amusement park. After Nuka-World was conquered by raiders, the access tunnels were used to construct the majority of "The Gauntlet," an enclosed system of deadly challenges for all newcomers entering Nuka-World via the Nuka-Express, built for the raiders' entertainment. The Gauntlet consists of several rooms full of traps, turrets and creatures that victims must survive, and is littered with the corpses of those who died trying. Those who survive the access tunnels and reach the Cola-cars arena must then fight the raider leader, Overboss Colter, in a rigged fight which is impossible to win and results in certain death for all victims. Layout Upon entering the access tunnels, there is a Novice-locked terminal to the left that allows the turrets to be shut down in the next room if awoken. These turrets awake only if the clapping monkey trap is triggered and can be avoided if shot from the other end of the room before being alerted. The exit door key is located behind the monkey. The next room consists of a generator room transformed into a small maze featuring a variety of traps. Private Tyler can be found in a corner of this room. Further on is an old vehicle tunnel. Along the way are a number of frag mines and a truck bed full of Galactron protectrons. Further on, the tunnel has collapsed into a large cavern with only a poorly constructed bridge across, followed by an Expert-locked door. If the cavern is fallen into, several mirelurks will rise from their hiding places. This area also features the deceased super mutant Crag in the mirelurk-infested waters below the bridge. Once this area is passed either way, the next obstacle is the booby-trapped door to utility access 8-N. The path following the door is likewise booby trapped. The path leads to a room filling with dangerous gas, many radroaches, and Sergeant Marcks. The gas flow can be slowed by closing all valves but ultimately will only stop once the exit door is open. The computer and door leading to the computer are once again locked, but both the password and door key can be found nearby. The exit of this room leads to the Nuka-World maintenance shed. Notable loot * Nuka-World storage room key in the room with the turrets. Open door to storage room. * Personal log on Private Tyler's corpse, in the same room with the infected rats. * A fusion core just after passing the wooden bridge, inside the maze. * Recon log on Sergeant Marcks' corpse, in the same room with the gas valves. * Nuka-World utility substation key in the same room with the gas valves. Opens utility room. * Utility substation password in the same room with the gas valves. Opens security gates. * Crag's plan, on super mutant Crag, in the mirelurk part of the tunnels. Appearances The Nuka-World access tunnels appear only in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Gallery FO4NW_Access_Tunnels.png| AccessTunnels-Utility-NukaWorld.jpg|Utility room FO4NW_Access_Tunnels_2.png|Warehouse with turrets FO4NW_Access_Tunnels_3.png|Nuka-World storage room key FO4NW_Access_Tunnels_4.png|Transport tunnel FO4NW_Access_Tunnels_5.png|Pit FO4NW_Access_Tunnels_6.png|Nuka-World utility substation key FO4NW_Access_Tunnels_7.png|Utility substation password Recon Log Holotape.png|Sergeant Marcks and the Recon log FO4NW Crag.png|Crag, carrying his plan note NW_access_tunnels_fusion_core.jpg|Fusion core Category:Nuka-World locations ru:Технические тоннели «Ядер-Мира» uk:Технічні тунелі «Ядер-Світу»